Last Kiss
by Naya.Paige
Summary: Shane Breaks Claires heart and it's up to her to put it back together. But why did he do it? He gave no answers, no reasons. And why has he been sneaking out late at night without telling anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Last Kiss**

I couldn't believe it. It literary felt like someone has reached into my chest and ripped out my heart, and that someone was Shane.

The look on his face when he said those words- those horrible words that I had never ever wanted to hear from him- was imprinted in my mind. The way those dark beautiful eyes that were now filled with sadness looked at me. How his lips moved slowly but steadily like he had practised this speech hundreds of times. I even think I saw a small tear form in his eye, but he never let it fall.

I replayed the memory over in my head for the tenth time.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Shane to get home. I had no idea where he was and was starting to get worried when he walked through the door. He didn't yell out or stump down the hallway like he usually does; he just closed the door carefully behind him and silently walked into the living room.

"Finally, it's about time you got home! I've been worried. I thought you didn't have work today?" I rushed over to him and kissed him. It was different from our usual kisses. There were no fireworks or birds chirping in my head. Something was wrong; Shane seemed so distracted and was barely kissing me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried again. He still hadn't said anything.

"Umm… Claire… I think….we need …to talk." He said hesitantly.

I sat back down on the couch, my panic increasing by the minute. Shane sat beside me, well, not really beside me. It was like he was trying to get as far away from me without sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked again. Shane was sitting there fidgeting with a thread of the lounge.

When he spoke his voice sounded strange, full of pain.

"This isn't working Claire." He said barely above a whisper.

"What's not working?" I thought I knew the answer but for some reason it just didn't make sense to me.

"Us, this", he waved a hand between us.

I froze. I knew for sure what he was saying now. He didn't love me anymore. Maybe never did. I don't know why I was surprised. I'd known this was going to happen eventually, knew that soon he would realise that I was just a small plain geek and break my heart.

But what I hadn't known was how much it would hurt. Tears started streaming down my chest started to hurt from lack of oxygen, whenever I tried to breathe it was like there was a thick brick wall in my throat stopping me. I couldn't sit there anymore, couldn't look at him.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. As soon as I was in my room I slammed the door and slowly slid down it.

And that's how I got to where I was now, Laying on my bedroom floor in one of Shanes old t-shirts. It still smelt of him and I closed my eyes I could imagine that it was his arms around my waist instead of my own.

I think Shane had left at some point. I didn't care. All I wanted to do was sit here on the floor and cry myself to sleep. And for now that was all I would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Kiss**

I stayed in bed all morning, waiting. For what I'm not sure but I just had this feeling that something had happened, or was going to happen.

After twenty minutes of lying there, thinking of nothing in particular, I decided to get up. I wasn't going to be that girl, the girl who dies inside just because he boyfriend dumped her. That wasn't me, even though I've never been dumped before, I knew I was stronger than that.

So I went to have a shower. And I really needed one to. It felt so good to have the warm water running down my face. I was going to use up all the hot water but I didn't care.

Then for just a minute, I started to imagine that Shane was in here with me. With his strong, protective arms wrapped around my waste, the smell of him body wash, the feel of….

No, I couldn't think like that anymore if I was going to get over him. And I was, because it hurt too much not to.

I grabbed my towel and got out, realising that I'd forgotten to get my clothes. Lucky no-one would be up for a few more hours, so I stepped out of the steam filled bathroom and rushed to my room with the towel wrapped around my chest.

I was almost to my door when Shane stepped out from his bedroom.

I froze, and our eyes locked. Nobody said anything, it was just eerie silence.

But then he spoke, and there was so much pain in his voice that it broke my heart all over again.

"Claire, I", I stopped him.

"Don't Shane. Just….. Don't", I ran into my room, tears falling down my eyes. Just seeing his made me hurt.

That's when I realised I couldn't stay here anymore, couldn't live fearing running into him.

I got dressed slowly, carefully picking out my clothes, discarding anything that reminded me of Shane. Unfortunately, everything I owned had some type of memory licked to it.

So I settled for a brand new outfit I brought only last week, a pair of dark blue jeans with detailing on the pockets and around the waist, a red and white stripy singlet that was kind of flowy, red ballet flats and a short leather jacket.

It was a bit fancier then what I would normally wear around town but Eve had convinced me to get in last week and it was the only thing that held no memento for me at all.

I fluffed up my short hair, grabbed my back pack and took a few deep breaths.

This is exactly why I had to leave. I could me scared to walk around my own house.

Luckily, Shane wasn't there when I got to the kitchen. I was going to have breakfast as usual but I didn't think I could eat anything at the moment.

I looked around the glass house, silent tears falling down my eyes. I was going to miss this place. It was my home, and in my heart it always would be.

I was walking down the street towards Common Grounds, I thought if I wasn't going to eat breakfast i could settle for a mocha. And I really needed to talk to Eve about all this.

But when I opened the door to Common Grounds I wasn't greeted by the warm smell of fresh coffee and the buzz of cheerful chatter. Instead I saw Shane sitting at a table in the back with the one and only Monica Morrel.

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe it but at the same time could not deny what I knew was true.

That's why Shane dumped me, for Monica. Something I never thought imaginable.

He had broken my heart for the skank that killed his sister. Suddenly my love for him turned into burning hatred.

**I know it's short but I felt so bad for not updating and this is I had. I hope you like it anyway :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Kiss**

I had to get out of there. Seeing Monica and Shane together seemed unreal. I thought he hated her, and after what she'd done to his family I wouldn't expect any different. But this, this was just weird.

Maybe Shane wasn't who I thought he was, maybe he was just like all those guys that only thought about looks and fortune.

Maybe Shane had fell prey to the devil.

I skipped the mocha and went straight home. Well not really home anymore, as soon as I talked to Eve and Michael I would be out of the Glass House and moving in with my parents.

I was up in my room getting my stuff together, and getting rid of anything Shane related, when I heard the front door slam. I figured it would be Eve because her shift was supposed to finish an hour ago. I rushed down stairs, only to find Shane sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I tried to make it back upstairs without him noticing me but lucky me, one of the floorboards creaked.

Shane's head shot up unbelievingly fast, fast reflexes were something every Morganville resident developed after they're first month here.

"Claire" he whispered. I tried to compose myself, but every time I heard him say my name it sent butterflies to my stomach.

"I saw you", I hadn't meant to bring this up, but now I started there was no going back, "With Monica, at Common Grounds earlier".

Realisation hit him; you could actually see my words click in to place.

"You think… no Claire that's not what it was." He sounded so desperate that I almost believed him, but I knew what I saw.

"Really Shane, what was it then? A friendly chat between enemies, did you reminisce about how she killed your little sister?" I snapped. Ok, that may have been a little harsh, and I saw from the look on his face he was hurt. I just kept telling myself he disserved it, but that's not what my heart was saying.

"Claire… I can't explain this to you just yet, but…just don't be mad ok. Everything will work out." He said coming towards me with his hands out, but I just kept backing away.

"Just tell me it's not true Shane, that's all I need to hear, tell me you and Monica aren't…." he was looking down at he's shoes and wouldn't meet my eyes.

That's when I really knew it was true. I'd had my suspicions but a part of me still believed that Shan loved me, that he loved Alyssa. Because if he did he wouldn't of betrayed us both my dating that skank.

I ran upstairs, tears falling down my eyes. I could hear Shane following me but I just slammed the door in his face.

That's when I realised that Amelie's bracelet was tightening around my wrist. Then it was so tight my arm was starting to go red.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe; the air just couldn't go down my throat. I fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Shane was banging on my door, but it was too late.

I was already slipping away…


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Kiss**

Shane's P.O.V.

What the hell have I done?

I really couldn't believe that just happened. First I broke Claire's heart, and my own, now I've caused her more pain by letting her believe that Monica and I were….Together?

But how could she think that in the first place? I know I didn't tell her any different, not that I could but she should have known I would never touch that skank in a million years.

Now the girl I love hates me, and all because of those stupid vampires.

I could hear Claire crying, and it was almost enough to bring tears to my own eyes. I got up to chase after her, I didn't know what I was going to say but I couldn't just let her go.

She closed the door seconds before I reached it. I was about to give up when I heard Claire yelp, and fall to the ground.

I broke down the door as fast as I could, only to find Claire lying on the floor screeching in pain.

I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, then I saw Amelie's bracelet.

"Claire! What's wrong? What happened?" questions rushed out of my mouth in a mindless panic.

"Amelie…. She needs me" she breathed between screams.

Without saying a word I picked her up bridal style and raced her down the stairs and went to grab the car keys.

"No…..Shane, take the portal. It'll be…..faster….." she was slipping away.

"Claire, Claire! I need you to help me! I can't do this without you, I can't do anything without you…" now I was breaking down, but I had to pull myself together or Claire would never make it, and if she didn't….. I wouldn't.

She opened her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes that always got me through hard times.

"Put me down", she whispered.

"No! You can hardly stand Claire".

"Shane if you don't put me down I won't be able to activate the portal!" she snapped.

After a minute of hesitation, I sat her on her feet. She wobbled over to the wall, while I stayed only a step behind her protectively to catch her if she fell, to bad I couldn't have done that before I broke her heart.

In only a minute, a vision of Amelie's office- somewhere I'd been way to often these past two weeks- appeared on the wall.

The sensation I felt when I stepped through was unlike any other, and definitely not one I wanted to feel again. It was like something was drawing out my insides, along with my soul.

In Amelie's office stood the ice queen herself, Oliver, Myrin and Richard Morrell. Four people I wasn't very fond of.

"Claire, I've been waiting for you", Amelie spoke first, with a slight smile at her lips.

How could she be smiling right now after all she's done to me, to Claire, to everyone in this hell hole of a town?

That's when I notice that Claire was starting to breathe steadily again, and the bracelet on her arm was back to normal.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted, anger boiling up inside me.

"I needed you and Claire, I assumed the both of you would be together and this was the most convenient way." Amelie replied in her ice cold voice.

"Most convenient? You almost killed her?"

"Mr Collins, I advise you take a seat. You know what will happen if you don't."

I knew what would happen alright, they would hurt Claire. The first time they told me this, I didn't believe them, I thought that Claire and Amelie had a special bond or whatever; I thought that Claire was too vulnerable and important, boy was I wrong.

I realise that nothing would stop Amelie from getting what she wanted this time, and what she wanted was me.

She wanted me to kill my dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**One month later**

The bell chimed as I walked through the door to Common Grounds. Eve's smiley face behind the counter was enough to brighten even the darkest days, although the black lip stick and skull ear-rings looked slightly out of place, she made it work.

It was little things like these that I tried to keep focus on the past month. After Shane had left, I wasn't quite sure what had happened to me. Amelie and Shane had explained everything. Frank, Shane's father, had gotten in with the wrong crowd once again, but this time it was worse. Frank was a vampire now, with vampire friends. He needed to be stopped, what he was planning I don't know, Amelie wasn't to kind with that information. She was sending Shane and a few of her "people" after him. And in case Shane didn't come back, she wanted us apart. I understand that she was trying to save me grief, as the death of a relationship is easier to get over then the death of a person. But what I didn't understand was why. Amelie had never shown any compassion for me before; I had never been anything more to her then an asset. Why would she start caring now?

Eve's chirpy voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "Mocha Claire?"

"Um, sure. Thanks." I said, plastering on a wide, unconvincing smile. I could tell she knew what I was thinking about, but she let it go and got to making me a hot mocha.

**I am so sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. But I'm going to stop giving excuses and promising to be on time, because to be honest I'm just so unorganized and forgetful that I always feel like I'm letting you guys down. And I'm also sorry that it's short but it's all I've got. If anyway has any suggestions I would be more than happy to hear them:)**

**Thank you! **


End file.
